The Outsider
by Bethica
Summary: A young 18yr old, became recently sired by a dying lycan. While the newly turn, trying to survive in the Underworld; Selene tries to figure out what the dying lycan was doing earlier before she killed him....
1. Default Chapter

The Outsider

Disclaimer: I don't own anything from Underworld. I only own an original character.

On a cold night in the underworld, a young woman about twenty-five of age; walks down the endless road. She passes few homeless people and humans entering their homes. The brown haired, blue eyed girl; gently puts her hands in her coat pocket, due to the artic coldness in the city. Looking up, she watches the full moon emerging out of the thick white clouds, revealing its light, to her and whatever is around her. She smiled for a brief second and then continues on her way '_a lycan must have been sired recently'_ Thinking, she remembers her first night being sired, about seven years ago, when that incident occurred. She memorizes that night clearly, like no other lycan, will ever forget that day.

It's November twenty-six, the day after Thanksgiving. She was putting out the trash out, because her mother wanted her to take it out, since her father is working late; he is a police officer. When she was taking the trash out, she can hear growls down the street. At first though, she assumed it was the neighbor's dog, growling at a stray cat; when the sound was getting closer, it is something she would never ever expect. It's a full grown, monster, as it emerges out of the shadows. The tall beast looks down on her, growling fiercely. The teenager couldn't move because of being in shock, due to she never saw anything like this before. In a blink of an eye, before she couldn't move in time, the beast lashes at her; biting in her in the neck, then it moves away from her, back into the shadows.

Touching the wound, she feels no pain from it; she moves her finger away, to see if there are any traces of her blood, nothing, like it never happened.

"Ashley?" said her mother, opening the screen door.

Ashley, the teenager, scrambles to get back onto her feet, before her mother even notices that she was on the ground. She quickly puts the garbage in the trash can and she heads to the screen door, where her mother is standing at.

"What was that noise?" she questions her daughter.

'_Ugh! What's happening to me?'_ She clenches on her stomach, "....Nothing..." she bolt past her mother and into the bathroom door; locking it shut. Looking into the mirror, she wonders what is happening to her. _'Argh!' _tears forms in her eyes as she can feel sharp pains in her chest; collapsing on the cold floor, she can feel her ribs expanding and the rest of her body is changing, painfully.

Moments later of pain and struggling; the moon light enters the screen window and onto her; she began to change, into something she wouldn't even expect.

"Ashley?" her mother knocks on the bathroom door. "Are you all right?"

The teenager shakes her head as she gets off the floor. Taking one quick glance of herself, she sees a hideous beast in the mirror. _'.........' _she looks at her hands to see if it's really her, it is, there she sees a silver paw with sharp black nails. Hastily she looks away for two seconds of what she just saw.

"Ashley?" her mother answered worriedly.

Silence.....

"Ashley?" she called again.

'_I'm sorry......' _Tears forms up in her blackish eyes; she turns herself to the window and dives out of it. Glass shatters everywhere, waking most of the neighbors.

"Ashley!" finally kicking the door open, the mother can only find a broken window with blood on it, ripped clothes, all over the tiled floor, and no Ashley. "ASHLEY!" she cried again, dropping to her knees, crying.

Sirens, ringing through her ears, she tries to ignore it the best as she can, but she couldn't. Sadness filled her body, because she is this 'thing' and leaving her mother, for not knowing what happened to her. The canine stops moving for two seconds, looking around at her surroundings. She is in the bad section of the city. It's the Underworld, filled with endless crimes and strange sightings that she would read from the scandal sheets, telling whacky stories about vampires and werewolves; but, this is all real, she is a werewolf, a werewolf pup. Now, in this new form, she has to survive in this chaotic world, as she is in the heart of a massive war between the vampires and lycans.

A dying lycan, with dried human blood on his blood, moves slowly to the entrance of the lycans domain. He stops short, looking up, with a gun to his forehead. _'Dammit'._ The young woman in tight black leather outfit; pressed her gun on his forehead.

"Going somewhere?" she said coldly. Looking at the lycan, the enemy, she notices this one is dying; although there is no bullet hole anywhere. _'All lycans should die'_ She pulls the trigger. In the end, she walks away from the dead corpse; looking back for a brief second, and then she continues on her way.

The newly turned lycan heads over to a dumpster place, while wandering, she found a small den, made with pure trash and unwanted items. She sniffs the area and got a strong scent from it, it's a lycan. It must be its home or some kind of place to spend the night. She only hopes that he or she won't come back for the night. The hairy canine lies down on the ground and she closes her eyes. While sleeping, she began to have vast memories of this event, except it's in pieces; slowly the dream begins to fade away.

Opening her eyes, she finds herself naked, due to, after she changed into a lycan, her clothes shredded. Now she has to do is find some clothing, before she gets out of the dump; before anyone notices her. Quickly, the female gets up and finds a small cloak, she has been laying on, throughout the night; quickly grabbing the cloak, she wraps it around her body and began to search for unwanted clothing.

After two hours later, all she found was nothing. _'Great'._ Rolling her eyes, the blue eyed girl knows she has to do something that no other mother wants their children to do. Shoplift from a store...in a cloak. The young woman has no other choice, she needs to have clothing on, and especially there are a lot of crazies in the city. Deciding she has to do it; she walks out of the dump, trying to avoid anyone, including police officers; one is her father and the other are officers looking for her.

Finally, Ashley stops walking and finds herself in front of a clothing shop, except it's a leather store and it's only the clothing store she can find, since she is in a treacherous city. She enters the leather store, barefooted, and only wearing a brown cloak.

"Errr...can I help you?" said the store clerk, looking at her odd, especially what she is wearing.

"Clothing. I need clothing," she said to him, quickly.

"We sell leather only," he said plainly, pointing to the endless racks of leather outfits. "If you want 'real' clothing, get out of the city." _'Damn foreign tourist'_.

"Leather would do," she walks past him and she goes over to the leather outfit racks. She grabs a long sleeve leather shirt, leather boots, and tight leather pants. Ashley looks around and she sees a dressing room nearby. The newly turned enters the dressing room and quickly gets changed into her new outfit, of something she would never wear. The teenager walks out of the dressing room and begins to head out the door.

"Where are you going!?" shouted the store clerk. "You're going to pay for that stuff!"

Rolling her eyes, she turns to him, "I'll pay for that later. I don't have any money on me."

He smiles and laughs for two minutes. Without paying any attention to her; she makes the run for it. He stops laughing and notices the female isn't here. "My boss is going to kill me!" He kicks the wooden counter, causing her hurt his foot, for about ten seconds.

Selene opens her eyes from the sleep she had last night. She decides to do some computer searching. Although she has lack of strength in the daylight, the vampire has to do something, because something is bugging her, since she killed that dying lycan last night.

Typing on the computer, she enters a lycan database, of all useful information about lycans. So far she found nothing. _'The search engine would be helpful'._ She goes over to the search engine and she types in: Dying Lycan. The vampire clicks the enter button and hopefully getting a result. Nothing.

"Selene, what are you doing in the daylight hours," yawning Erika, as she enters the library room. "Aren't you tired?"

"Something is bugging me," she said quietly. She doesn't want her to know what she is up to.

"First, was that Michael guy," she stops for a brief second, looking what she was doing. "Why are you doing a search engine on a 'dying lycan'?" She looks at her confused. "Lycans don't die...unless you kill them with silver nitrogen bullets."

"That's the thing, he was dying, before I shot him with the bullets," she gets off the computer chair.

"Weird," she bit her lip, "Should I tell Kraven?"

'_No.' _"No, he will assume its wretched nonsense. I know what I saw and I don't have the evidence to prove it." She stares into space, "All I need to know...what the dying lycan was doing before I shot him."

A/N: Please read and review!


	2. In the Heart oc Chaos

In the Heart of Chaos

Disclaimer: See chapter 1

Ashley, the teenager newly turned lycan, made her way to an alley; avoiding the war between the vampires and lycans; due to she is a newly turned lycan, and she lack the skills of weaponry and fighting.

The brown haired girl wanders into an alley and she goes over to a trash can, searching for food, she doesn't want to do anymore stealing, because what if her father; the police officer finds her robbing every store; he wouldn't understand if he ever found her in the dangerous part of the city, especially towards mortals, like himself. Rumors filled the streets, the schools, and the mortal homes and business that there are two races, not mortals, having a massive feud, killing each other, night after night, same thing, different night.

The girl, for several minutes, is searching for food nonstop in the trash cans, but all she found is bones; every food that has been thrown out by the chefs, by a nearby restaurant, has been picked clean.

_Lycans..._

She kicks the trash can and she plops onto the ground; wearing her new stolen outfit, a black leather outfit, and hopefully this will last, because she doesn't want to go back to the same store, because that store clerk might of called security to help watch his business, especially he doesn't want problems in his store and that the city all ready has too many problems.

The young girl looks around, her surroundings, and immediately she sees a corpse lying on the ground, about ten, twenty feet, away from her. _Do emergency people know how to clean up after themselves?_ So she decides to examine the body, just out of curiosity and why no one called the ambulance to put the body in the morgue. As the newly lycan made her way to the body, she gets a powerful scent, it's not the smell of the dead corpse, but a scent, she can easily tell, he was a lycan.

No wonder why the mortals didn't bother taking the body away. They probably want none of this and the lycans can easily track down a human in mere seconds, if he takes the dead werewolf to the morgue and that would be suicide, if he was that stupid.

She kneels besides the dead lycan and she gently places her palms on his cold, stiff shoulder, something told her to touch him. As seconds passes by, she begins to hear a man's voice, although no one is nearby, except it's in her mind.

_Take the weapons, you will need them. _

Right away she takes the two firearms out of his pocket, the guns contains a fresh load of UV bullets, a special design bullets to kill vampires, almost instantly.

_And, also, Ashley, I'm your sire.... _

He said one last time.

Ashley couldn't grasp what just happened. How can a dead lycan send telepathic message to her? And how did he know her name? Without realizing what happened, she slowly figures out, that this was meant to happen, she has no clue what it is, but she has to keep moving, the vampires could be close by, except its daylight right now

She takes the two black guns and she slides them into her pockets. The teenage girl slowly gets back on her two feet and continues onward to find a safe haven, where she is right now it's not safe. Nowhere is safe, to be exact. It's like no man's land in this brutal city.

Selene walks out of the library, where she does her research, of anything about lycans or anything that seems suspicious in the underworld. _Michael first, then figure out...about that 'dying' lycan._

Ashley opens her eyes, from sleeping in a cardboard box that was thrown out by a local electronic store. Her eyes slowly began to change from solid black till a pure blue color. Slowly sitting back up, she brushes the dirt and newspapers that were on her from, the breezy cold winds. She gets out of the box and made her way out of the alley, covered with broken beer bottles and empty needles, just lying around.

She touches her stomach, as she felt a small grumble coming from her. _Man, I haven't eaten anything, since I got sired _she has to search for food, she doesn't want to starve herself, even though she is a lycan. She doesn't know what lycans even eat _Duh, they eat meat..._rolling her eyes, that was dumb that she should know what a canine man-beast eats, then again, she is just a werewolf pup.

She strolls along side of the sidewalk, watching every step she makes, she sees a man, about in his early thirties. The young girl stops moving and gets a strong whiff from him. _Lycan..._ Quickly, dashing to the car, to hide, she cautiously watches him, because she is a little nervous about seeing another lycan, besides the one who sired her.

The man standing against the wall, slowly, then at great haste, he begins to smell something, _lycan_ he decides to check out, the one who is hiding, "Come out, I won't hurt you."

She slowly rises to her feet, looking at him.

_A female lycan? _

Female lycans nowadays are hard to find, especially that not too many lycans sire female mortals become lycans. And including, since the war has been on the planet for so long, they fear that they can be easily targets and their young lycan children.

The man looks at her, "Who sired you?" he said plainly, hoping she would answer.

"I-I don't know," she said quickly. "He didn't tell me last night," she said quickly to him, nervously. After she replied to his question, her tummy growls again.

_Last night? That was when a full moon was out? No lycan dares to sire a mortal to become a lycan in that very night. That would bring exposure in the mortal world, unless the newly turned was careful._

"I can tell your hungry. I'll take you to a meat shop," he said, kindly and politely to her. "There, I will get you food." _Something about this girl is different...not that she was turned on a critical day when it was a full moon..._After thinking what he just thought of, he can't figure it out. "Let's go, it's not safe." He said quickly, because if they stick to an area to long, it makes lycan hunting too easy. He continues up the street and Ashley follows him.

Two vampires are standing on top of a building, close by, watches the two, leaving. One of the male vampires stared most attention to the female newly turned.

* * *

"Isn't this odd," he said quietly to the male Death Dealer, at his side.

"Should we sniper them down from here?" said the other Death Dealer.

"No..." The Death Dealer looks at him, like he is saying something crazy. He's ready to open his mouth, but gets cut off, as his cell phone buzzes; taking it out, he replied quickly. "Yes?" After five seconds talking to the vampire on the other line, he looks at his brethren, "We need to go. Someone is helping a lycan and you wouldn't even believe who it is."

* * *

The man walks into the butcher's shop with the newly turned, "I haven't told you, my name yet, I'm Zerian." He stops for a minute as he told the man, telling what kind of meat he wants. He turns back to the girl. _'Can you hear what I'm saying?'_

'_Yes'_

'_So it's true...' _he smiles, just thinking about it.

'What's 'so it's true?'

'_You're a special lycan, the next step to our evolution; maybe, you're the one to turn the war.'_

"Here's your food," said the butcher.

"Oh thanks," as he gets back to reality. He hands him some cash. _Vampires... _"Keep the change," he said quickly. _'Vampires are close by...' _He doesn't want the female to be seen by the vampires, because vampires love to hunt the newly turned. That's why a lot of lycans don't sire too many, because they don't last long, due to lack of training.

'_Are you telepathic?' _She asks him a question.

'_No, you can read my messages to you and send feedback to my mind. We can't chit chat right now, vampires are very close by.'_

She nods her head and knew it's not safe. While the two moves quickly down the road. Zerian finally came across the sewer entrance; he looks at her, and "Whenever looking for any lycan domain, always lookout for a half moon. But I rather want you stay in my clan, which is where, my leader, Lucian lives, and you will need the protection." The man gets closer to the entrance and knocks on it several times.

The big door opens and the sounds of battling lycan, echoes the hallways. Few male lycans looks at her, grinning.

"Don't," he growled at them, viciously.

The three lycan's grin fades away. The three went back to guarding the door, as soon the female lycan is in the lair, away from the outside world.

Zerian leads Ashley to his den, "I haven't caught your name yet," he smiled at her.

"I'm Ashley," she was about to say something else, but a man enters the den, he looks at her and then at Zerian.

"Lucian," said Zerian. "She is a lycan, who was sired last night, surprisingly."

"I wish the lycans knew better not to sire a female and especially last night was a full moon," he said sharply, he is not too thrilled that a lycan dares to sire a female on that dangerous night. "Zerian tonight is not safe, including here."

"What do you mean?" At a great speed, he begins to smell another scent, it's not lycan. "Vampire." He looks at his leader confused. "Who found our home?"

"Kraven," he said softly, he looks at the female lycan. "Keep her safe...." He smiles at her for a few seconds and he walks out of his den.

Ashley watches him go and looks at Zerian, "Where should we go?"

He looks at her, "Follow me." He walks away from his den and heads out for another tunnel. Right away, he stops short, and he grabs Ashley, to stop moving. '_The vampires...are blocking all the perimeters...'_ He sniffs the area, and ninety percent of the scents are vampires.

Suddenly without warning, gunshots were drawn and the sound of lycans growling and roaring. Ashley knew something is happening, but she is scared, because she doesn't know how to fight or use the gun that 'dying' or dead lycan gave her.

'_Might as well, go to our den...' _He wants to keep her safe, especially that she lacks of the training that she will need. The half Asian and half American, male turns around and heads back to his den, he takes out his big black gun containing UV bullets.

Ashley follows him and she enters the den, again. She looks around and she can hear guns shots from all over. She too, feels, she should help, Zerian, not because she is newly turned or the next step to evolution; it's helping her kind from the vampires.

She takes the two guns out of her leather pockets.

Zerian looks at her with the two guns, surprisingly she has weapons. He wonders who gave it to her, and then he thinks for a second, that her sire gave it to her. The young male goes over to the big door, guarding with his life and protecting the girl.

A vampire slowly gets closer to a big door and he draws his silver gun, containing silver nitrogen bullets. He moves, very quietly towards the door; unknowingly, there is a lycan, behind the door, ready to the pull the trigger. The male vampire opens the door and the sound of a gun, echoed the halls. The vampire drops dead to the ground, slowly disintegrating.

Kraven and several vampires heard the sound and they decide to check it out. Three Death Dealers slowly stop moving and they see the body of their men, dead; looking up, they both see a lycan with a gun and a female, shaking, hold her weapon.

"Kill the two," said Kraven, harshly. The evil vampire checks what time it is and he smiles. "Show time," he moves away quickly, as he doesn't want the three vampires knowing what he is up to.

The three vampires' suddenly charges at the room where the two lycans are standing. They began to shoot at the two, like crazy. Zerian quickly dodges out of the way, pulling Ashley down too; avoiding to get shot by a bullet that lycans are weak against to, silver.

Zerian growls and he begins to change into a tall, fierce some, deadly lycan. His clothes tears off, as he gets bigger and bigger. The werewolf bares his fangs and let's out a loud roar. "........" He moves over to the vampires, growling. Suddenly with haste he pounces on one of them, mauling him to death.

Two of the vampires changes course and they aim at him; ready to pull the trigger.

Ashley, has to do something, she doesn't want to stand here, watching this lycan, die, trying to protect her. She lifts up her gun and she fires a bullet, containing a fresh UV, and a bullet strikes a vampire in the head.

The vampire drops dead to the ground; the other vampire looks at her; angry. He looks back at the lycan that killed one of his men in the unit, bad move. A huge paw from the male lycan grabs the vampire by the neck and he bites the neck hard. It's a fatal blow.

Zerian changes back to human form, Ashley stares at him in shock _she not use to this_, he quickly goes over to his cabinet, pulling out a pair of pants and putting them on. "Let's go."

The two quickly exits the den, avoiding any more vampires. Ashley notices something odd in the basement water. Zerian quickly realizes that, she stopped moving. Turning back to her, he wonders what she is staring at. Then he begins to get a strong scent, it's not vampire, nor lycan. He peeks through a hole to see why the scent was so different; there he sees a...hybrid, challenging an elder, Viktor.

Viktor changes his head, as he smells a strong scent of lycan; but rather want to finish off the hybrid and loving a vampire, Selene.

"Let's get out of here," Zerian grabs her arm and the two runs down the endless halls together. Several lycans are too leaving the area; some are badly wounded or not even got hurt. Making his way out of there, a black van, stands outside of the domain, loading lycans into the vehicle.

Zerian enters the van with the female lycan. He looks around, seeing most of his clan, bleeding, as many took the silver bullets out of them, few of them, didn't last long, because the silver nitrogen bullets, penetrated their body, causing it to shut down.

"Where's Lucian?" asked the driver, asking Zerian, since Zerian, knows Lucian than the other lycans.

"I haven't seen them, since the raid," he said softly. He can fear the worst all ready. "We should go; we don't want more of the lycans slaughtered!" The driver doesn't move, unless, Lucian, authorized them to go. "Dammit! Lucian wants me to keep her safe!" He hesitates for a few seconds.

Ashley gently places her hands onto his, she looks at the driver. "Lucian is dead. Would he want you to stay put at the domain, knowing the vampires are still around, killing the ones that are still alive?"

_No..... _Finally, he starts the van, Zerian, quickly closes the door and the lycan driver drive off, trying to find a clan, that hasn't been disturbed by the vampires yet.


	3. Learning about the Dying Lycan

Learning About the 'Dying' Lycan

Disclaimer: See chapter 1

After the battle between Viktor, Selene, and Michael, the two couple found a small little abandon apartment few hours ago. Michael was on the bed resting, after defeating a powerful elder; as for Selene, see stares out the window. Thinking how she broken the chain of the covenant, how she betrayed her kind, and now she is a traitor, an enemy to her kind; after helping a lycan and somewhat following in love with now a hybrid.

But another situation, still concerns her, is that 'dying' lycan she met, not too long ago. She wishes she knew the answers, but she don't, mainly because she isn't a lycan.

Michael opens his eyes and he looks into her. "Is something bothering you?"

_No_, she lied to herself. She turns to him and looks at him, the man, she sided with, and now she is a traitor to her kind and covenant. She wants to tell him; maybe he can help her, what she is trying to figure it out. Except Michael, hardly knows stuff about the lycans, beside he is a hybrid and knows what started the war between the vampires and lycans.

The hybrid can tell in her eyes something is bothering her; but she won't mention it. "Selene, if something is really bothering you, you should tell someone. You will feel better right after it," he said to her, hoping he convinced her to speak what is on her mind.

_Fine..._ she looks at him. "It's not about the covenant and nor the vampires. It has to do with the lycans; I found something recently, something extraordinary in the lycan race. Besides what you really are. I found a 'dying' lycan; surprisingly lycans don't die, unless being shot by silver or silver nitrogen bullets. Except the lycan was even shot to begin with, when I found him, dying."

"How is that possible?" he questions the vampire.

"I was questioning myself, before I killed him, finally. I wished I didn't kill him, so I will learn more; but if my covenant found out, I spared a life of a lycan, they will exile me from the coven."

"Yeah, that's like vice versa to me," he adds in that part. He thinks for a few seconds, recollecting that event. "Selene." She looks at him, like he knows something. "When I was fighting Viktor, I got a strange scent, similar to mine, except it's not a hybrid, but it's a stronger scent than any other lycan."

"What does that mean?"

"Whatever the 'dying' lycan did, before it met you; it must have sired someone."

"Good, I will track down the newly turned. They are easy targets to begin with," she said quickly.

"Selene. I need to come too." She looks at him, like saying 'no' in body language. "Were not going to waste the newly turned or do anything to it." He gets off the bed, looking at her. "If Lucian was still alive, he might know the answers...."

"Fine, you can come; but we have to wait for nightfall, it's almost near dawn." She walks away, putting a board on a window, blocking out any sorts of sunlight. "Then, when night comes, we will look."

* * *

Two hours later, the van stops in the northern part of the city. Zerian opens the van door, escorting his female companion with him. Zerian looks at the injured and weak. "I'll get help."

Zerian goes over to a big brass door and he knocks on it. "I'm a lycan, open up." He waits for the lycans on the other side to open up.

"What's the password?" said a deep voice on the other side.

"Lycans are day and night beast."

_What a cheesy password_, Ashley thoughts to herself.

"Correct." He opens the door, seeing Zerian and a young woman. He grins and it fades as he sees several lycans coming out of the van bleeding. "What happened?" He looks at Zerian.

"Vampires," he said softly.

"Damn them!" The tall male looks back. "Guys, we need some help, vampires raided their dens!" He looks at Zerian, "Is Lucian alive?"

Ashley and Zerian remind quiet. The male lycan right away knows what happened to Lucian.

The male lycans goes over to the injured and weak, taking them inside the den. Ashley looks at the lycans are entering the den.

"Zokhan, I'm going to get clothing for my friend," said Zerian. "Also, when we return, I don't want your men or you hassling her." Zokhan nodded his head. "Thanks."

Ashley and Zerian heads to a local outfitting store. Zerian wants to make sure his female friend isn't bothered by the other lycans, especially that there are not too many female lycans around. And Zerian is starting to like her.

Ashley looks around and she sees the leather outfitting store she robbed from. "There's the store I went to earlier."

Zerian smiled, "Let's go, we need to make it fast, I'm getting a strong scent of vampires." He and Ashley run over to the store. He breaks the glass window and Ashley enters the store, grabbing a black leather boots, black leather pants, and a black long sleeve leather shirt. She quickly runs into the dressing room, changing into fresh pairs of clothing.

Ashley gets out of the dressing room and the store. She looks around and she can't see Zerian. "Zerian?" she calls for his name.

_Silence._

In an alley, a vampire grabs him by the throat, aiming its gun, at his temple. The gun contains fresh loaded of silver nitrogen bullets.

Ashley walks around in her new outfit. She hears a 'plop' behind her. She turns around and sees a male, looking at her. "What you did with....Zerian?"

"So you're the newly turned. I didn't expect you being a girl," he smiles at her, but he doesn't want to get her nervous. "We won't hurt you."

"We?" she sounds a bit confused.

A female vampire walks out of alley, aiming the gun at Zerian's temple. She looks at the newly turned, surprisingly it's a girl. "We, especially me, want to know information about this 'dying' lycan and surprisingly it sired you, for what?"

"First let go of him!" she cried.

Selene doesn't let him go. Michael looks at her, nodding her to release the lycan. She lets go of the lycan.

Zerian runs over to Ashley and without realizing, she embraces him. The male lycan realizes that she likes him too. He smiles while the vampire lady is waiting for answers.

Ashley let's go of him. He nods at her, like tell her about the plan. She turns to the vampire, "I'm the next step to evolution and the lycan race hopes I'm the one to turn tables on the war."

Michael looks at the female lycan. "Next step to evolution?" he sounds a bit confused.

"She is a silver lycan," replied Zerian. "I'm trying to keep her safe from you bullocks!" He refers to the vampire, Selene.

"Wait, this kinda makes sense," said Selene. "I have a hybrid." Zerian looks at her odd. "Long story, he's half and half. And we have a lycan that is the next step to evolution. Thus means...." Her voice trails off.

"More to kill!" shouted Kraven and several vampires aided him. The Death Dealers aims the weapons at the lycans, the hybrid and even Selene. "Selene, how could you do this to the covenant!? Anyways, Marcus, when he wakes up won't be pleased." As he hops for it.


End file.
